


Survivors

by SardonicShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Women of Supernatural, mention of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicShipper/pseuds/SardonicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being attacked while saving Bobby's life, a delirious Bela tells him about her deal. What she gets in return is far more than she'd ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

While Dean and Sam are off trying to track down info on Dean’s deal, Bobby runs into Bela on a wendigo hunt. Bela won’t tell him why she’s there, but she saves his life, getting a nasty cut from an overeager hunter in the process. When she’s looped out from the drugs he gives her to help the pain while he’s stitching her up, she tells him everything about her own deal, and about how scared she is. 

When she returns to her more guarded self, Bobby quickly tells her that he knows, and he also knows someone who might be able to help, who’d given Dean and Sam a lead they hadn’t had much of a chance to check out.

Bela meets Tamara, who makes her motives plain - “I don’t want to hear any sob stories. I want the heads of every single demon who killed my husband. Silver platters aren’t good enough for those bastards. Put them on platters made of shit.”  
Bela replies, with a hint of a sneer, “You have such a lovely way with words.”

For a while, things don’t get much better from there, but over time, Bela is won over by Tamara’s heart, and bloody determination. And her incredible wit. The first time Bela truly feels like she knows Tamara is when a hotel desk clerk somewhere in bumfuck sneeringly asks Tamara if Bela is her “girlfriend,” another variation of the same crap they hear over and over from sharing rooms.

This time, Tamara sticks her head out, defiantly, and says, “You’re damn right she is.”

When they get to their room, Tamara is so hilarious, on a tear, full of such righteous rage that he can probably feel the stings all the way from his sweaty desk chair.

There’s so much about Tamara that makes Bela question everything she believed about hunters, about their being serial killers and beflanneled monsters. Tamara is one of the kindest people Bela has ever known, and she has felt such pain, pain she always tries to hide from Bela, from everyone. She channels it into being even more of a hero. Bela says that without any sarcasm - Tamara is a hero.

Tamara, in turn, notices Bela’s deep sense of honor, the sense of duty she shields from everyone around her, the way she keeps her word, the people she keeps an eye on and quietly sends money to because they’d be in the gutter without her.

She begins to see the pain Bela carries with her, pain born from a world that persecutes women in ways most men can never begin to imagine. Tamara never asks Bela about her past, because it’s not her right to ask, but she tries to comfort and to respect boundaries as best she can.

Bela just plain entertains her too. Tamara’s lived in a sad, drab world for a long time. She’s never fit in, and never wanted to fit in. Bela shows her that you don’t have to fit in. Bela is every bright color Tamara was told not to touch for fear of burning her hand. 

One night, somewhere in Connecticut, when Bela’s deal has about two months to go, she gets tipsy and wanders out of her hotel room to see the stars. She actually wanders out a little too close to the street, to the path of an oncoming car.

Tamara pulls her back, Bela all but collapsing against her chest, panting, laughing from the mania of it all. Tamara soon joins her, their delirium echoing through the parking lot.

Between the alcohol, the body heat, and the rush of adrenaline, they start kissing, sloppy, frantic, confused. They pull apart, not looking each other in the eye, each retiring to her own bed for a restless night of attempted sleep.

With the clock ticking on Bela’s deal, Tamara begins to realize she is in love with Bela, and that she runs the very real risk of losing yet another person who means the world to her. And Bela begins to realize she is almost as afraid of opening her heart for the very first time as she is of the hellhounds at the door.


End file.
